Telling Times
by NoDrogs
Summary: A KiGo Kim Possible  Shego fan fic, sequal to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I did at Kimmy's Graduation'. Kim Possible and Shego face their greatest challenge yet: Talking to their relatives. The third in the ShekiKasy series.
1. Chapter 1

Telling Times…

A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by NoDrogs

_Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. This work is not for profit. Sheki Go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible are my original characters and may be used, as long as credit is given to me. Sequel to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I Did at Kimmy's Graduation'. For some reason, my attempts to put in Evil-Mail adresses with the 'at' mess up on upload, so I'ms ubstituting (a) for the 'at' symbol.. _

"Booyah! Finally!" cheered Ron, as he and Kim finally left the auditorium. "Finally! No more Ron Stoppable, High school slacker… it's Ron Stoppable, High school GRADUATE slacker now!"

"Yay!" cheered Rufus, sticking his head out of a pocket which Ron had sewn unto his graduation gown. A miniature mortarboard hat, bought from a local doll store, was perched on his head. The hat had been lost among the full size counterparts when all the mortarboards had been thrown into the air. The resulting search for the tiny piece of headgear had meant that the other graduates had all left by the time Kim had finally found the hat stuck on top of a chair.

"And how about you, KP…" said Ron. "Mother of two, mini-cap finder, AND Valedictorian… guess you really are the girl who can do anything.

"Almost anything." admitted Kim.

"What can't you do, KP?" asked Ron… but Kim was too busy to answer.

A strong, feminine hand had taken Kim by her shoulder and turned the young cheerleader by her shoulder and turned her around. Kim had just a moment to see smoldering, dark green eyes before Shego's lips had been pressed firmly against Kim's.

Ron whistled, trying to look nonchalant as his best friend and the woman who, about a year ago, had been one of her worst enemies kissed passionately. "No, not awk-weird at all." he muttered, sarcastically. On one hand, Kim was his best friend and Shego was a woman Ron still wasn't 100 had reformed… and who still had a fiery temper, often literaly 'on fire'. On the other hand… Two extreme 'hotties' were kissing right in front of him, practically making out.

Shego finally broke the kiss. "Congratulations, princess…"

Kim took a breath. "Hi, Shego…" she said, trying to sound calm and to ignore the way the kiss had pushed her libido into overdrive. "Where's Kasy and Sheki?"

"Your mom and dad are babysitting the kids right now." said Shego. "They're waiting for you and I in the car right now to take you to a celebration dinner. They invited me along but… you know me and tender, family moments."

"Any chance we can talk your parents into going to Buenos Nachos?" asked Ron.

"Ron, my parents already made reservations." said Kim. She turned to Shego. "I'll be home soon. Promise."

Shego nodded, then glanced at Ron. "Hey, Stoppable. Can you go tell Kim's parents that she'll be out in a moment, to give me and Kimmy a moment of privacy?"

"Hey, anything you can say in front of Kim, you can say to me." said Ron.

"Ron… I'll be right out." said Kim.

"All right." said Ron, sighing. "I'll tell them you stopped at the bathroom.". Ron pointed a finger at Shego. "But not more then a minute or two, ok?" he said. "I don't want you and Kim…. Um…. You know… in the halls of Middleton High, even if I don't have to go here anymore."

"Relax, Stoppable." said Shego. "Just plan to talk with my little Kimmy.". Shego's right hand stroked over Kim's shoulder, pulling Kim a little possessively toward herself.

"Come on, Rufus." said Ron, and walked toward the parking lot.

"What's up, Shego?" asked Kim.

"Still haven't told your parents about… us?" asked Shego.

"Not exactly." admitted Kim. "I mean, they know we're living together in the same house…"

"Try, sleeping in the same bed at night." said Shego. "Try, 'lovers'. Try 'Soul mates'. ".

Kim blushed, even as her heart thrilled to hear Shego call her Shego's soul mate. "I know, Shego… I keep trying to tell them… but it's hard. I mean, bad enough we've already had kids…"

"You need to tell them, Possible." said Shego, flatly. "Is it so hard to admit that you're not their perfect little girl anymore? That you're a lesbian?"

"Look, have you told YOUR family yet?" demanded Kim.

Shego snorted. "Not hardly. Last time I talked to my brothers, I told Hego that if I ever saw him again, he was going to get a high-energy plasma enema."

"See?" said Kim. "You're not finding it easy to tell others either. Anyway, I told Ron and Monique."

"Fine." said Shego. "If you tell your parents, I'll go tell my brothers."

"Um…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: PRISONER40771701Prison13.Gov  
FROM: PRISONER17014077Prison13.Gov

I warned you that the Neural Inhibitor / Control Emulator collar would fail if the subject experienced multiple emotional conflicts at once! You had to keep Kim's emotions FOCUSSED in order for the NICE collar to work!

Love and Kisses,

Dr. Drakken

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: PRISONER17014077Prison13.Gov

FROM: PRISONER40771701Prison13.Gov

My plan was flawless! It was YOUR technology that failed!  
From the bow wow desk of Pepe and Gemini

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week after Kim's graduation, and Kim felt as nervous now as she did when giving her valedictorian speech. The sound of a doorbell, ringing, broke into Kim's latest mental chanting of Tonight's the night… tonight's the night….

Kim rushed to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Monique… I appreciate this so much!" said Kim.

"No problem, girlfriend." said Monique.

"Ok, we're just going over to my parents for dinner." said Kim. "We should be back in two hours, tops. I've left a list of numbers on the fridge, in case of emergency. The top number is my old house, then Wade, then Dr. Samuel's. If you can't get me at my parents' house, just call Wade and ask him to call me on the Kimmunicator. Shego and I should be home in time to give them their baths, but if Kasy and Sheki get anxious you can…"

"Calm down!" said Monique. "Look, I've baby sat before. I know all this stuff, ok."

"Right." said Kim. "I'm just nervous…"

"Going to finally tell your parents that Shego's the one who rocks your clock?" asked Monique. "Look, I'm sure it'll be a shock to them… but they'll get over it."

"Thanks, Monique." said Kim again. Kim turned. "Shego, Monique's here… I'm ready to go."

Shego came down the stairs, clad in a black, high-necked dress that covered most of her upper body. Her hands were bare, revealing the pale green skin. On her legs, a pair of black stockings disappeared into the top of a pair of high-healed black boots. Kim wore a similar outfit, except in pink (despite Shego's suggestions that she thought Kim looked best either naked or wearing green.)

"You two have a great time at the parents." said Monique, watching the two prepare to drive off in Shego's car.

Almost on cue, a baby started crying from the nursery, which set off her twin sister crying. Monique turned and entered the nursery. "There there… Auntie Monique is here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was quiet, in the Possible's house. For one thing, the Tweebs (Tim and Jim) were spending the evening at a friend's house. Second, Kim found it hard to say anything.

Dr. Mrs. Possible served the dessert. "So, Kim, what are your and Shego's plans for the future? Shego going to watch the kids while you go to college?"

"Well…" said Kim. "Actually, about me and Shego…"

Shego sighed. Kim was blushing. A girl who had easily defeated dozens of world-conquering madmen turned into a blushing, stammering fool in front of her parents. "Look, I'll them." said Shego. She turned to Dr. Possible.

Oh no… thought Kim, here it comes…. Already, Kim could imagine Shego's voice. "Dr. Possible, Mrs. Possible…. Me and your daughter have been shagging like minks. Big time. And let me tell you, she's a screamer"

Much to Kim's (and her parents' surprise), what Shego actually said was "Dr. Possible, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" said all three members of the Possible clan, voices raised in surprise.

Shego smiled. "Dr. Possible, Mrs. Possible: I love your daughter, and our children together, very much. For the last few weeks, Kim and I have been exploring our relationship, on several levels. I think it's time Kim and I made it official… and permanent. I know this is a lot to take in… I haven't even asked Kim yet if she wants to get married… but I want to know, if we do, whether we have your blessing or not."

Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible just turned to look at each other in shock. Shego turned to look at Kim.

Kim looked as shocked as her parents. "Marriage?" she mouthed silently, to Shego.

Shego nodded. Kim blinked. Kim knew that she was in love with the slightly older, taller woman… but marriage? Marriage was a big step… they weren't even currently living in a state that allowed same-sex weddings to occur. Kim hadn't even considered it… but then, in a lot of ways, what made Shego so exciting to Kim was the fact that Shego was a lot more daring then Kim was.

"We'll… have to think about this." said Dr. Possible.

"It's not you, Shego." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "It's just…"

"You're not used to the idea of your daughter being gay?" said Shego.

"That's it." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. She blushed. "I… admit I experimented a bit, back in medical school, but the thought one of my own children being lesbian, or bi…"

"MOM!" said Kim, blushing. Her MOM had once slept with a girl? Talk about too much information!

"Well…" said Dr. Possible, apparently already aware of Dr. Mrs. Possible's past. "You two already have had children… I guess getting married would be the logical thing to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Kasy…" said Monique. "Just open up, and try these mushed brussel sprouts… they're green. Don't you like green?"

Kasy frowned, glaring at the spoon. Several streaks of green mush, on the walls around, proclaimed that Kasy much preferred green as a room decoration than in her mouth. Sheki had at least tried a spoonful of the baby food before finding out how far the baby jar could be thrown away from a high chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim stared out the window of Shego's lime green sedan as they drove back to the house Shego was renting. 'She wants to marry me… She wants to marry me…' kept running through Kim's head, like a looping MP3 File (or, as Nana Possible might say, a broken phonograph record).

"You ok there, princess?" asked Shego, glancing over at Kim.

"Huh…. Oh, yeah." said Kim, shaking her head. Kim bit her lower lip, then blurted out. "Shego… were you serious about wanting to marry me?"

Shego fought down the urge to deliver a flippant remark. "Serious as a heart attack." Shego finally said. "Kim… when Gemini kidnapped me, you know what the worst part was for me? That I never told you how much you meant to me. I don't know what life holds in store for us and little Sheki and Kasy, but I know I want us to be a family… as real a family as we can be, with two married parents. Kim… there's no one I know, no one I can possibly imagine that I would rather grow old with than you."

Kim sat back in her seat. "How long… how long have you been thinking about proposing?"

"A while." said Shego. "The first time I realized I thought about marrying you, making this a life time commitment, was when I saw you laying in bed at the Hospital, holding little Sheki and Kasy in your arms after giving birth. Even went down to the hospital gift shop to see if they had engagement rings."

"Wow…" said Kim, softly. She thought. "Shego, I'm not sure if back then I'd have accepted … I mean, even now there's a lot I still have to sort out… but yes."

"Yes what?" asked Shego, hitting the gas to scoot under a yellow traffic light before it turned red.

"Yes, I'll marry you." said Kim.

Shego turned to look at Kim, keeping one eye on the road. "Jumping the gun a little, aren't you Kimmy? After all, I haven't officially asked you yet, just for your father's permission."

"So, when ARE you going to ask me?" said Kim.

"Well… let's see, Kasy and Shego haven't had their first birthday yet, I figure we can wait until they're at least out of high school…" said Shego.

"SHEGO!" said Kim, trying to glare at the slightly older woman. She knew that Shego was only teasing her, an activity the woman enjoyed even after renouncing her ties to villainy.

"Ok, ok!" said Shego, sparkles of laughter in her eyes. "We'll go shopping for an engagement ring after you tell my brothers about us."

"Ok." said Kim. "Hold on! ME tell your brothers? What's this about?"

"Fair's fair." said Shego, shrugging. "I was the one who told your family, you have to tell my family."

"What about your parents?" asked Kim.

Shego shrugged, trying to pretend the question didn't mean anything to her. "So I'm a bit more of a freak in their book then I was before. It's not like they cared for me, even before the meteor strike did this to me."

Kim snuggled close against Shego's right side. "Well, I'm glad the meteor did that to you." said Kim. "Since it's thanks to the meteorite strike that I met you, and we have Kasy and Sheki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim got out of the car door, only to discover Shego sweeping Kim up into her arms. "Shego!" laughed Kim. "What's the big idea?"

"Practicing for after the wedding." said Shego, trying to keep a straight face. "It's traditional for the bride to be carried over the door step, right?"

Kim giggled and snuggled into Shego's arms. "Can't argue with tradition." said Kim. She got her set of keys from her purse and unlocked the house door, all while Shego cradled the younger woman in her arms.

Shego stepped into the apartment, holding Kim, and sniffed. "What's that smell?" Shego asked suspiciously.

Monique came from the kitchen, a splatter of mashed up brussel sprouts still on her top. "Hey guys!" she said, not appearing to notice her best female friend being held by another woman.

Kim wriggled a little, trying to signal Shego to put her down, but Shego held onto Kim. "What's that smell?" Shego repeated, glaring a little at Monique.

"Oh, that…" said Monique. "I made some popcorn, and Kasy and Sheki learned a new trick… the smell is burnt popcorn."

"WHAT?" said Kim, this time making a more serious attempt to get out of Shego's arms. Shego gently set Kim down on the ground.

"Sheki figured out how first." said Monique. "She held a piece together in both hands…" Monique mimed pressing her hands together. "And apparently got it hot enough to scorch. Kasy, when she saw what Sheki was doing, grabbed some popcorn in either hand…" Monique held her hands out, in loose fists. "And then scorced some, two at a time."

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her purse. "Wade." she said into the unit's speaker, activating it.

"Yeah?" said a voice, yawning. "Hold on….". The monitor of the Kimmunicator lit up, to show a yawning Wade, dressed in his pajamas. "What's the sitch, Kim?"

"Monique says she saw Sheki and Kasy burning popcorn." said Kim.

"It took 'em a bit." said Monique. "I didn't think anything was wrong."

Wade shrugged. "Sounds like a power increase… remember, Kim, I did say their powers would get stronger as they get older."

"They're not even a year old yet!" wailed Kim.

"Relax, princess!" said Shego. "Scorching a little popcorn isn't the end of the world. So they're getting a little stronger. We already figured it was going to happen. It's not like they were making the corn pop or anything."

"Look, take the Kimmunicator over to the twins and get them to do it again." said Wade. "I'll get a baseline scan and tell you how their power levels are."

"All right." said Kim. Kim, Monique, and Shego went into the kitchen. Sheki was taking some blackened popcorn kernels and was trying to line them up in a straight row. Kasy, on the other hand, was flicking some popcorn about with her hands, trying to see how far she could make them go.

"Mommy! Mom!" cried Kasy, seeing Kim and Shego.

"Mommies!" said Sheki, looking up also.

"How's mom's little angels doing?" cooed Shego, picking up Kasy (Who was closest).

Kim bent and picked up Sheki with one arm, holding the Kimmunicator with the other hand.

"Me good!" said Kasy, smiling.

"Good." echoed Sheki.

"Aunt Monique said you two learned a new trick." said Kim. "Can you show us and Uncle Wade?"

"Unca' Wade!" said Sheki, pointing at Kim's kimmunicator.

"Right." said Kim. "Come on, show mommy…". Kim set Sheki down on the counter, then handed her a piece of white, fluffy popcorn.

Sheki looked at the piece of popcorn in her hands, then frowned in concentration. Her hands glowed bright green, and the popcorn kernel began to turn yellow. After several seconds, it had turned brown and then black, emitting a characteristic odor which anyone who had overcooked microwave popcorn can identify.

"Me too! Me too!" crowed Kasy.

Kim turned the kimmunicator to face Kasy as she reached out and grabbed two pieces of popcorn, one in each hand. Kasy concentrated, making her hands glow. It took a few seconds longer for her, but soon the two pieces were as scorched as Sheki's.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Interesting… They both have their 'glows' adjusted to nearly pure heat, with little physical kinetic component." said Wade, typing at his computer. "Neither of them are powerful enough yet to be a serious danger, especially since you installed all the heat resistant stuff in the nursery. Kasy seems to be putting out a bit more power then Sheki is, but Sheki's control is a bit finer. She's concentrating the heat better then Kasy did, and her heat-to-kinetics ratio is a smidgeon higher."

"Kasy do good?" asked Kasy, cautiously.

Shego bend her head and kissed Kasy on her forehead, then bent over to kiss Sheki also. "You two girls did wonderful…" said Shego. "Soon, you'll be juggling plasma balls, just like Mom Shego."

Kasy smiled at the kiss, then yawned. "Tired." she complained, and Sheki nodded agreement.

"Not surprising." said Wade. "They probably used up a lot of their energy doing that."

"Thanks, Wade." said Kim. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No problem." said Wade, then cut the communications link.

"So, how did dinner with the folks go?" asked Monique.

"Oh, no big…" said Kim, trying to sound casual. "Just Shego asked my dad if I could marry her."

"She what?" gasped Monique. "TME!"

"Tee Emm what?" asked Shego, raising an eyebrow.

"TME. It's a Monique-ism for 'Tell Me Everything'." explained Kim.

"Whatever." said Shego, rolling her eyes. "Don't you have any friends who can talk normally? I mean Monique here, Ron, Rufus…"

"I've got you." said Kim.

"And don't you forget it." said Shego, smiling at Kim.

Monique shook her head a little, watching Shego melt as Kim and Shego looked into each others' eyes. 'Those two girls have the love bug BAD' thought Monique. 'Wish I had someone I felt that way about'. "Come on." said Monique. "Let's get the two little super-powered rug rats to bed, while you tell me the details. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EVIL MAIL TO AVARIUS (a) Birdbrain . Net

FROM PRISONER17014077 (a) Prison13.Gov

Certain sources inform me that a former colleague of mine, who was once a member of your arch-nemesis (Team Go) may be visiting Go City shortly, in the company of my arch-nemesis (Kim Possible). 

I hope that we can arrange a 'partnership' to take advantage of the situation. As a token of good faith, I have attached a set of blueprints to this evil-mail. When followed, the blueprints will enable you to build a Neural Inhibitor / Control Emulator collar. This device will allow anyone transmitting on the collar's control frequency (see section 13-b) to issue commands the wearer of the NICE collar will instantly obey.

I suggest you find a way to use this NICE collar on Shego. Tomorrow, you can take over Shego's mind… the next day, the world!

Love and Kisses,

Dr. Drakken


	2. Chapter 2

-1Telling Times… Chapter 2 "You go, girl"

A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by NoDrogs

Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. This work is not for profit. Sheki Go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible are my original characters and may be used, as long as credit is given to me. Sequel to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I Did at Kimmy's Graduation'.

"Why…" asked Shego. "Are we bringing THEM along?"

"So that your brothers can see their new nieces." said Kim, calmly. She jiggled Kasy in her lap, since the pale-skinned red head was beginning to look bored. Sheki, sitting in Shego's lap, just kept fiddling with the headset the stewardess had provided. Rather then trying to listed to the rather lackluster comedy movie, however, Sheki seemed to be trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"I don't mean the twins." said Shego. "I meant them." Shego pointed, with her thumb, to the two seats behind her.

"Look… I owed Monique a favor for babysitting the twins. And it wouldn't have been fair to leave Ron in Middleton all by himself." said Kim. "Anyway, it's not like you're the one paying for the tickets."

The airline that had provided the four first-class tickets to Kim had been one that Kim had done several favors for, including saving the CEO from certain doom at the hands of… well, Dr. Drakken and Shego. Anyway, as a result of all those favors, the airline now would carry Kim and any of her friends first class for free. Aware of how useful that could be, Kim was careful not to abuse the privilege.

Shego sat back in her seat, grouchy. "The only thing that made the idea of going to Go City worthwhile was the thought of you and me, alone, for the two weeks we're there. Now I'm going to have to share you with the twins, Monique, AND Stoppable."

"Don't worry." said Kim. "Look, I'm sure Ron and Monique can watch Kasy and Sheki for a while, and give us… private time."

Shego considered the prospect. She sighed. "All right… they better. You may be providing their airplane tickets, but I'm the one paying for the hotel rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pretty sweet…" said Monique, looking around the first class cabin of the airplane. "I could G.U.T.T. in a hurry…"

"Gutt what?" said Ron. "Hey, think the waitress could bring me some more peanuts? Rufus ate all of mine."

"Get Used To This." said Monique. "They're called flight attendants, not waitresses. Anyway, you gotta keep your mole rat sidekick there on the QT. No pets 'lowed in the main cabin."

"Pet?" came an upset sounding squeak from one of Ron's pockets.

"Chill, little guy." said Ron. "She didn't mean it that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aviarious considered his latest E-vil-Mail message carefully. This Dr. Drakken may be behind bars, but his suggestions were quite interesting… quite interesting indeed. Even if they didn't directly involve birds.

"What do you think, my pretties?" he asked, gazing up at the large atrium. Hundreds of assorted birds, of every size and color, looked down at him. "Who would ever have expected that the only thing Shego and Hego would have in common would be they both liked girls?"

One of the birds squawked, causing Aviarious to frown. "Ok, ok, so they're brother and sister, both have super powers, and both enjoy beating up on me. But BESIDES that, the only thing they have in common is liking girls. I think. Admittedly, I've never seen Hego actually dating anyone, but I so hope he's not gay because I don't think I could handle the idea of fighting him hand-to-hand if he's thinking about me THAT way…"

The bird squawked again, hoping the guy in the feather costume would get the hint and break out the bird seed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mego sat at the security station of Go Tower. Usually one of the Wegos was at this station… thanks to their duplicating powers, one of them could be on duty at all times, and two Wegos could go with the team on an assignment. Currently, though, the team was chilling at Go Tower. Aviarious had escaped custody, again, but most of the villains of Go City were being quiet.

A flashing light caught Mego's attention, indicating that somebody was outside the main doors of Team Go, requesting admission. Mego hit the controls that brought the view from the front entrance security camera up on a view screen.

"Hey, Hego! Guess who's at the front gate?" said Mego.

"Is it the press?" asked Hego, hopefully. "Interested in my tale of daring do of stopping the Goldbrick Street Gang? Or how I single handedly brought down Baron VonBear?"

Mego rolled his eyes. "The Goldbrick Street Gang? All two of them? And HELLO? The only reason you managed to bring down Baron VonBear was because I had shrunk myself, and managed to get into the guy's costume, and tickled him. All you did was knock him out, after I had distracted him."

"Yes, yes, yes." said Hego, waving a hand dismissively. "You and the Wegos helped out a bit. Now, let the press in so they can interview me… I mean, us."

Mego pressed the 'door open button'. "Oh, it's not the press." said Mego. He tapped a series of commands into the security system's computer, and the image from the camera switched to the large, main view screen.

On the view screen were two women, standing side by side. The shorter of the two was dressed in a pink sweater and black slacks, with a black cap on her head to hold her red hair down to the sides of her head. It was the other woman who attracted attention… she was dressed in a green trench coat, the green so dark it was almost black. Her hair was jet black, contrasting with her pale, olive-green face. A face that Mego, Hego, and Wego would never forget.

"Sis is back in town." said Mego, turning to where Hego was standing.

"Oh no!" said Hego, his face turning almost as pale as Shego's. "Quick! Activate the security measures! Lock down the elevators!"

Mego rolled his eyes. "Hego… she doesn't look pissed. Um, well, no more then she always does. Anyway…"

"SHE'S GOING TO PLASMA-WEDGIE ME!" screamed Hego, then fled for the dubious safety of the underside of his bed.

Mego sighed. Hego had been obsessed with recruiting Shego back to Team Go, after learning that Shego had left Dr. Drakken. Dr. Director, who had informed Team Go of Shego's change of heart, had refused to tell them why Shego had reformed, except to say that it involved Kim Possible's absence from the world-saving scene and that it was personal.

Hego's attempts to cajole Shego into returning had finally sent Mego's sister, never the most pacifistic of people, into a rage that had ended in Shego using plasma-enhanced strength to grab the back of Hego's tights and actually pull them up over the super-strong Hego's head. Further communication… very cautious communication… had been done via electronic means.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a bad idea." muttered Shego.

"Look, the sooner we… the sooner I tell your brothers, the sooner we can get back to the hotel." said Kim. "Ron and Monique said they were taking the twins out shopping. If I know Monique, they won't be back for hours… So we can use that king sized water bed to good use."

Shego smiled. "Just as long as you weren't planning on taking a nap, princess."

"Hi, Sis!" called the thirty-eighth Wego that Kim had seen so far.

"Hey, Wego." said Shego, waving.

"There's certainly a lot of Wegos…" said Kim.

"Duplicating powers, remember? The Wegos pretty much do everything in Go tower that needs doing. Cleaning, laundry…" said Shego. "Works out great for Hego, since he only has to pay them two salaries."

"I'm not going to have to address an auditorium full of Wegos, will I?" asked Kim nervously.

"Nah." said Shego. "Relax. Anything that any Wego A knows, all Wego A knows… and anything any Wego B knows, any Wego B knows."

Kim blinked. "But… they could theoretically read every book in the library, at one go! They could…"

"Kim!" said Shego. "Look… just accept it. Wego A and B can multi-task, as multiple Wegos A and B, but NOT like that. They can't learn multiple things at once."

"Hey, sis." said Mego. Shego's oldest younger brother was standing slouched against the side of the elevator that had just opened.

"Hey, Mego." said Shego.

Kim poked Shego. Shego sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Look… I'm sorry about stealing your powers, I've reformed, yada-yada-yada…"

Mego shrugged dismissively. "So, changed back to the light side of the Force?"

Shego nodded. "Oh yeah. Been going through a lot of changes… Which Kimmy here will be glad to explain. Right, Kimmy?"

"Right." said Kim. "But, let's go somewhere where we can all talk, as a f… as a group. With two of the Wegos and Hego. Where is Hego?"

"The big guy's afraid of Shego still being upset at him." said Mego. "I think the big lunkhead went and locked himself in his bedroom."

"The electronic locks that you have to be able to 'glow' to open up?" asked Shego.

Mego nodded.

Shego lit up, her hands glowing bright green. "And I assume that my glow is still on record?" said Shego.

Mego grinned, and nodded again.

"Mego, why don't you take Kim to the conference room." said Shego. "Hego and I will be there momentarily."

"Be nice, Shego." said Kim. She still didn't fully understand Shego's relationship with her family. She just knew that, like with Kim and the Tweebs, that Shego felt about equal parts annoyance and desire for their safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim, Mego, and two of the Wegos (which Mego had assured Kim were representatives of Wego-A and Wego-B) set at the Go Tower's main conference area. The video screen, at Kim's insistence, had been firmly unplugged.

"Promise, no hurty?" came a meek, soft voice from the doorway.

"I promise, no hurting." said Shego. "Unless your butt isn't in a chair, in that conference room, in the next ten seconds!"

A very flustered looking Hego, wearing his trademark blue Team Go outfit, hurried into the conference room. Seeing the others, he quickly tried to project an air of suave leadership (which Mego always thought of as 'smug git') and took his chair.

Shego followed in, flopping down in another chair. Kim reached a hand across, under the conference table, only to find one of Shego's hands already reaching out. As the two held hands, covered by the table, Hego spoke.

"You're probably wondering why I've called you together today." Hego said, posing with his muscular chest out-thrust.

"Actually, we're wondering why Shego called us together." said Mego.

"Yeah…" said Wego-A.

"What's up, sis?" asked Wego-B.

"Oh, no no no." said Shego. "I already told one group. Kimmy, it's your turn."

Kim cleared her throat, then realized that all four male members of Team Go were staring at her. "Um… Shego and I have been going through some changes in our relationship."

"Excellent work!" said Hego. "I'm glad you finally managed to make our sister realize that doing wrong is just wrong! I hope she'll be back to joining Team Go real soon…"

"Look!" snapped Shego. "I am OUT of the team! Permanently! As in, not going to come back even if Team Go was the last super-hero team on the planet!"

"We got it." said Mego. He glanced at his older brother. "Well… the Wegos and I got it."

"But… you're Shego! Our sister!" said Hego.

"There's more." said Kim, interrupting what was rapidly de-evolving into another chapter of the battle of wills between Shego and Hego. "Shego and I… plan to get married soon."

Mego and the Wegos stared in shock at Kim.

Hego, demonstrating all the detective skills and highly developed instincts of your average brick, said "That's great! Who are the two lucky guys?"

Shego rolled her eyes.

Kim blushed. "Um… to each other, Hego. Shego and I are… lovers.". Kim had to fight down the urge to blurt 'Shagging like minks… Big time. And let me tell you, she's a screamer'.

Hego stood up… his blue super-power aura lighting up as his chair went flying back across the room. "My sister… is GAY?"

"Oy, this brings back memories." said Mego, snapping out of his shock.

"What do you mean?" demanded Hego, turning to face Mego.

"Um, hello?" said Mego. "'My sister… is EVIL?'." said Mego, trying to imitate Hego's deep voice and dramatic delivery. "'My sister… is LATE for a meeting?'. 'My sister… ordered ANCHOVIES on a pizza?'."

"This is serious!" snarled Hego, slamming his fists into the Team Go conference table, leaving two large dimples in the armored surface. "We're not talking about evil or, even worse, tardiness! We're talking about my sister defying everything that is good and decent to practice who knows what perverted practices with that…. That… Possible person!"

"Look…" said Mego. "Calm down…". Shego was frowning now, a fact that Mego was well aware of. Mego remembered the last time Shego and Hego had a no-holds barred family squabble… the Wegos had been months repairing all the damage to Go Tower. "Let's sit down and discuss this like calm, rational adults."

"CALM AND RATIONAL ADULTS?" said Hego, his voice high pitched and shrill. "Our sister… our very own sister claims she prefers the company of GIRLS to her own family, and you want me to be RATIONAL?"

"Look, bozo!" snapped Shego. "I'd prefer the company of flatulent skunks to my own family! My sexual orientation…"

"Have you no shame?" demanded Hego. He pointed at the two Wego's. "There are children here!"

"Um, sixteen…" said Wego-A.

"Yeah, close to driving and everything." said Wego-B.

Hego stepped back. "This… this is WRONG!" said Hego, and charged to the elevator.

Mego and the Wegos sighed.

"Is… is he going to be ok?" asked Kim, pointing at the conference door that had just closed behind Hego.

"Who, Hego?" asked Mego. "Yah, he's always that way after a big shock. He'll go down to the bar, get drunk and asking all Angst-y questions, then come back with a big hang over."

"He'll accept it…" said Wego-B.

"…eventually." said Wego-A.

"Shucks, he didn't even stay around to hear the rest of it." said Shego, rapidly cooling down now that Hego had left.

"The rest of it?" said Mego.

Kim glanced at Shego, not sure what Shego meant. Shego mimed rubbing a big belly in front of herself.

"Oh!" said Kim. "Um… there's more. A little more then a year ago, Dr. Drakken… Shego's former boss… used a retrovirus…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kim was pouring out her story of how Kasy Ann and Sheki Go had came to be, Hego (the self-proclaimed leader of Team Go) was sitting at the 'Go-Get Drunk Bar and Lounge', his usual haunts when he was depressed.

"Where did I go wrong?" asked Hego. "Was it running around with young boys all the time in tights that made her think such morally bankrupt behavior was acceptable?"

The man sitting next to Hego, wearing what was obviously a fake beard, mustache, and glasses just nodded. "I hear you." he said. "Makes you wish you were in control of the situation, doesn't it?"

"Control!" said Hego. "That's a laugh.". Hego grabbed his drink, complete with a bright blue paper umbrella, and chugged it down. "I've never been able to control Shego. She wouldn't stay out of my playhouse… she wouldn't accept my authority as team leader… she became a villain just to spite me, you know."

The man nodded, then looked around. The bar was mostly deserted. He sidled closer to Hego. "What you need is a way to control her… for her own good, of course."

"Right!" said Hego. "Everything I tell her is for her own good. That's all I care about, the safety of my family."

The man nodded, not pointing out how many times Hego had sent Mego or Wego into a situation where a powerful super-villain could grab one of them as a hostage. "Well, my large friend, it so happens I have a little something here that can help.". The man pulled out a metal collar, and laid it down on the bar.

Hego stared at it, through an alcoholic haze.

"It's called a NICE collar." said the man. "Let me tell you what it can do for your sister… and you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX The next day XXX

Shego paced arround the living room of the large suite that she had rented for Kim, Sheki, Kasy, and herself. "Ooh… talk about arrogant, conceited, stuck up, super powered jerks…"

Ron looked up from where he was sitting, playing with Sheki. The young girl was eagerly petting a smiling Rufus. "Um, are you talking about Hego or yourself?"

Before Shego could let out her stress by blasting Ron, Kim chimed in "Hego, Ron. He did NOT take the news well."

Monique shrugged. "Don't let it worry you, girlfriend." she advised Shego. "So one of your brothers is an idiot. It's no big… you knew that before yesterday."

Shego nodded. "True."

Kim turned to face Kasy. The one year old red-head was standing unsteadily upright, with Monique ready to grab her in case she fell, again. Kim held out her hands. "Ok, Kasy… walk to mommy…"

The phone rang, startling the group and causing Kasy to fall back down on her diapered bottom.

Shego picked up the phone.

"Hello, Shego?" came Hego's voice, over the phone. "I… wanted to apologize for how I acted, yesterday. Mego and the Wego's told me what I missed and… we'd really like to come over and see the newest members of the Go family."

Shego frowned, then gestured to Kim. "What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

Shego covered the mouth piece of the phone. "It's Hego. He's apologizing… and wants to bring Mego and Wegos over to meet the twins."

"Team Go? Coming here?" said Monique. "Great, I've got some sketches I want to show them… Have some phat ideas for new costumes."

"Invite them over." said Kim. "Come on… when they get to see Kasy and Sheki, they'll love them. Guaranteed."

Shego muttered "This is a bad idea" but uncovered the mouth piece of the phone, issuing the invitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasy looked up in confusion at the two Wegos.

"Hello…" said Wego-A.

"…There." said Wego-B.

"Tweebs?" asked Kasy, confused.

Shego snorted, recognizing Kim's word for her twin / younger brothers. "Twins, like you and Sheki." Shego said.

Sheki, in the mean time, was delighted by Mego. Mego had responded to meeting the two infants by shrinking himself down to Sheki's size. "Hello there… I'm your uncle Mego." said Mego.

"M'go!" said Sheki, trying to repeat the strange name.

A complex looking watch on Hego's wrist began to beep. He looked at it. "The Team Go alarm!" he said. "There's a bank robbery at the Go City Big Bank!"

Mego immediately returned to his full height. "Now? But we were just getting to know our nieces."

"Team Go is needed." said Hego. He turned to Kim. "Kim, would you like to tag along, to help out?"

Kim nodded… feeling a thrill she hadn't felt in a long while, the chance to go out and do some good.

"Hold on." said Shego. "Princess isn't going anywhere without me."

"Actually, sis, there was one thing I did want to discuss with you first, in private.". Hego glanced around. "Mego, you can take Kim, the Wegos, and…". Hego frowned, and pointed at Ron.

"Ron Stoppable and Rufus." supplied Ron. "The power of imagination, remember?"

"Right." nodded Hego. "Mego, you take them all to the bank robbery, while I take just a moment to talk with Shego."

"I'll take the twins to the nursery." volunteered Monique.

Shego opened her mouth to object, but Kim, Ron, Mego, and the Wegos were already heading out the door. Monique picked up Kasy and Sheki to take them into the bedroom with a fireproof playpen set up inside it.

Shego turned to look at Hego. "This better be important." she said.

Hego moved to the couch Shego was sitting at, and placed one hand on Shego's shoulder. "Believe me, sis, this is important… and for your own good."

"Wha…" Shego had time to blurt out, seeing a flash of metal in Hego's hand, and then the NICE collar was secured around Shego's neck.

"Shego… you're going to obey me, as team leader." said Hego. "And you'll tell Kim that you've changed your mind about her, and want to come back to Team Go."

"Yes." said Shego, flatly, even as her mind screamed 'No!'.

Hego smiled nervously. 'Remember, this is for her own good.' he told himself.

A pigeon sat on the balcony of the apartment, peering in. Covered in dirty gray feathers, its eyes shined with a metallic luster.

Deep in his lair, Aviarious watched the video feed from his spy-bird in delight. "Excellent!" he cried. "Little does Hego realize that I have the microphone override for that collar! My brilliant plan is going exactly brilliantly according to plan! Once my latest egg of evil will hatch, the entire Go-City shall be my nest! Bwa-ha-ha! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-snort-cough-cough-cough… man, I need to work on my evil / triumphant laughter."


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Telling Times… Chapter 3 "Going down"

A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by NoDrogs

Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. This work is not for profit. Sheki Go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible are my original characters and may be used, as long as credit is given to me. Sequel to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I Did at Kimmy's Graduation'.

Mego looked around, amazed at this chance to prove what he could do as team leader. He, the Wegos (Only two of them right now), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus were standing on the ledge of the Go City Gymnasium, right next to the Go City National Bank.

"All right, here's the plan." said Mego. "I'll shrink myself down, and then Rufus and I will sneak into the bank and find out what's going on."

"Or…" said Kim, pulling out her Kimmunicator. "I can call Wade and have him tap into the bank's security system."

"But… shrinking powers!" said Mego. "I shrink, therefore I am smaller."

"Wade's faster." said Kim confidently. "Hey, Wade?"

"Yeah, Kim?" said Wade, over the Kimmunicator.

"There's been a break in at the Go City National Bank." said Kim.

"And you want the security camera feeds?" guessed Wade.

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile.

"I'm on it." replied Wade, hard at work. A moment later, an image from the security cameras appeared.

Three goons were in the bank, wearing dark jump suits and what looked like Native American headbands, with a different number of feathers stuck in each headband. Two of them held guns on the terrified bank customers, while the third was wearing what appeared to be a scuba-tank hooked up to a water hose.

"The Goony Birds!" said Mego.

"You recognize them?" said Kim.

"Oh yeah." said Wego-A.

"They work for Aviarius." said Wego-B.

"What are they doing in a bank?' said Mego, puzzled.

"Um, hello?" said Ron. "Robbing it?"

"That's just it." said Mego. "It's not a bird aviary, it's not a grocery store that sells eggs… there doesn't appear to be any bird related reason for this crime."

"Maybe they just want the money?" asked Kim.

"Aviarius isn't into crime for the money." said Mego. "You see, it's my theory that…"

"Here he goes…" muttered Wego-A.

"….Again." muttered Wego-B.

Mego pulled out a tripod and a set of large photographs on it. The first photo was a picture of Aviarius, scowling at the camera.

"This is Aviarius, noted bird-minded super criminal." said Mego. He took the picture down to reveal a man who looked remarkably like Aviarius, except this man was wearing glasses. "And here we have what is OBVIOUSLY Aviarius's secret identity, multi-millionaire and philanthropist Birdie Stop."

"Birdie Stop wears glasses!" said Wego-A.

"Avairious doesn't!" said Wego-B.

"He wouldn't be able to see." agreed Wego-A.

Mego frowned. "Well, yes, that is the one flaw in what is otherwise a perfect theory." Mego admitted.

"Where did this Stop guy get his money, anyway?" asked Kim.

"City construction." said Mego. "Every time the Go City prison gets blown up and Aviarius escapes, Stop's construction company gets hired to rebuild it."

"Ok," said Kim. "We need to find some way to get the hostages out before we can swing in and attack the Goony Birds."

The Goony Bird with the backpack pulled a ringing cell phone from his pocket. After listening for a moment, he replied and then begin giving orders. Since the camera didn't have any audio, Kim and the others didn't know what the orders were, but the Goony Birds quickly got the bank customers and employees up and sent them out the front door.

"This is very weird." commented Kim.

"Who cares?" said Mego. "Quick, this is my chance to rush in and… I mean, OUR chance to rush in and save the day."

"You don't think that it's strange that they don't seem to be trying to grab any money and are now letting potential hostages go away?" said Kim.

Ron shrugged. "Kim, Kim, Kim. These guys work for a guy who goes around dressed up in a bird suit. Who knows what they think?"

"I guess your right." admitted Kim. "So, should we wait for Hego and Shego, or just go right in."

"No waiting!" said Mego. He pulled out a grappler hook, in the shape of a 'G', and threw it at the roof of the bank building. "Let's go, Team Go!"

The Wegos, Kim, and Ron (after checking to make sure his pants were securely belted) got their grappling hooks ready.

"Now!" shouted Mego. All five swung down, through the large glass window of the Go City National Bank.

"It's Team Go!" shouted the head goon. He squeezed the trigger on the spray, squirting a greenish fluid on Kim, Mego, and the Wegos.

"Quick!" said Mego. "Check your powers!". Mego shrunk down to the size of a small hamster.

The Wegos began duplicating themselves, until there were eight Wegos in the bank.

"Kim! What about your powers!" said Ron.

"Um, Ron? No powers here, remember?" said Kim.

"Nonsense!" said Ron. "What about the power of imagination."

"Ok…" said Kim. She closed her eyes. "I'm imagining a pretty pony, out on a grassy field, with…"

"Not now, Kim!" said Ron. "We have to beet these guys first."

"Oh, right!" said Kim, opening her eyes. She assumed a dramatic, butt-kicking pose. "Let's get them!"

Kim kicked out, knocking the spray unit out of the head goon's hands before he could try squirting them again.

The eight Wegos surged over the remaining two Goony Birds, while Ron and Mego… just stood there.

Mego resumed his full height. "So, um, is it usually like this?"

"With just three or four regular goons?" said Ron. "Yup. Kim either fights them on her own or has me go and distract them. Sometimes I wonder if she really needs me."

"I hear you." said Mego. "Sometimes, I think I'm just dead weight on the team."

"Hey, don't say things like that." said Ron. "You're a great asset to the team."

"Yeah, I am." said Mego, puffing his chest up.

"I mean, I'm sure you're always getting the vital info Team Go needs, or helping them out of a tight pinch…" went Ron.

"I do! I'm vital to the success of Team Go!" said Mego, standing proud and tall.

"Wow I'm a better motivator then I thought!" Ron commented to Rufus, who was watching the fight from the safety of Ron's pocket.

Kim had the head goon face down on the bank floor, and was restraining his hands behind his back using a plastic unit similar to a cable tie. The Wegos had dog piled on their two goons, burying the goons under the Wegos' combined body weight.

"Good work, team!" said Hego, walking into the bank and followed by Shego. He turned to Shego. "Don't you think they did a good job here?"

"Not as well as you could have." said Shego, flatly. "I am just glad you gave me the chance to reconsider rejoining Team Go."

Ron's jaw dropped open, wide.

Kim blinked. "Shego? What's going on?"

Shego turned to face Kim. Her coat collar was turned up, so that Shego's body was completely covered from the neck down. "Hego has asked me to return to Team Go, as second in command, and I have accepted." said Shego, as if reading the words off a page. "I feel that you can raise Kasy and Sheki on your own and they do not need me in their life."

"But… but…" said Kim. "I need you, Shego!"

Shego looked coldly at Kim. "I have realized you were nothing more then a brief dalliance, just like Dr. Drakken, before I realized where my true allegiance lies… with Hego and Team Go."

Hego grinned. "Good girl, Shego. Now, let's get these three crooks and turn them over to the police. "

"What about the gas they tried to spray us with?" asked Ron, pointing at the tank still laying on the floor.

"That's not important." snapped Hego. "The only thing important here is that we captured the bad guys, that Shego is rejoining Team Go, and she's no longer interested in a relationship with Kim Possible."

Shego, trapped inside her own skull by the hidden NICE collar, thought 'Oh, come on! There's no way Kim can buy this! She knows there's no way I'd ever go back to Team Go, especially if it meant leaving her.'. Much to the mind controlled Shego's surprise, however, Kim Possible broke into tears and ran to the only comforting arms available… Ron's.

"Whoa, easy there…" said Ron.

"Wha' goin' on?" demanded Rufus.

Ron held Kim tenderly, patting Kim on her back. "I don't know, Rufus… something very strange is going on.

'Doy!' thought Shego. 'Hego is mind controlling me, and must have done something to make Kim and the others believe it!'. However, all Shego could do was stand mutely by Hego's side.

"Let's go, Team Go!" said Hego. "Oh, Ron… make sure these crooks go into police custody, and take Kim back to her apartment to watch after her children."

Hego, Shego, Mego, and the Wegos left the bank building.

"Kim… Kim…" said Ron. "Come on… something must have happened to Shego."

"Yes…" cried Kim. "Shego realized I was just a brief dalliance…"

"No no no!" said Ron. He frowned. "Something is VERY wrong here."

"Wrong!" squeaked Rufus in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his bird-lair, Aviarius frowned. His Goony Birds had only managed to gas four of the targets. That blond buffoon and his mole rat had been unaffected by the 'Believe Me' gas. If Dr. Drakken had supplied more, then Aviarius would have been glad to go himself and send another expendable goon in to gas the duo, but Aviarius had only been given the one tank.

"No matter." said Aviarius. "Shego is back in the team, and the other Go-ers will all believe she belongs there. When I use my override control on her collar, it will come as a total shock to them! And I, Aviarius, shall be triumphant at last!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique set in the main room of the apartment, with the TV turned on. Kasy and Sheki sat next to her on the couch.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Go-City News." said a bright, chirpy looking woman. "A bank robbery today was foiled by the heroic efforts of Team go."

A quick montage of Hego, Mego, and the Wegos flashed on the screen.

"M'go!" lisped Sheki, pointing at the screen.

"Tweebs!" said Kasy, happily.

"Twins." said Monique, correcting Kasy.

"The criminals had apparently taken two teenagers hostage: Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." the news anchor said. "No one was hurt… except for the bad guys."

Monique frowned in confusion. The TV now showed Ron Stoppable and Kim leaving the bank… Kim was slumped over, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Mommy sad?" said Sheki, looking at the TV. Kasy frowned and her hands started to glow.

"Easy, guys… I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." said Monique, wondering where Shego had been during all that.

The announcer reappeared. "We go now, live, to a special news conference involving the leader of Team Go, Hego, and Mayor Jonathon G. Downe."

The image cut to a large podium. News reporters were gathered around it, but the podium was on a raised platform so that the 'Mayor Jonathon Downe… he's downe with that!' poster on the front was clearly visible. Hego was standing at the podium, next to a slightly shorter but well muscled man. The man, who was the mayor of Go City, was still obviously very physically fit despite being in his fifties. His hair was salt-and-pepper, with distinguished looking side burns. He wore a dark brown business suit, complete with a 'Vote for Downe' button on his lapel.

Hego was speaking. "I'm glad that I was able to help save our fair city from the villains trying to rob her good citizens, but even more glad about the news that I have to reveal. Team Go is once more complete. Our sister, Shego, after a long series of communications with myself, has finally renounced her evil ways and returned to Team Go."

The camera turned to show a very subdued looking Shego, wearing her trademark green and black body suit. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck, the two ends dangling back.

Monique's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Mom?" asked Sheki and Kasy, frowning at the TV screen in confusion.

The camera swiveled back to face Hego. "I would particularly like to take this opportunity…" said Hego. "To thank the Mayor of Go City, Jonathon Downe, for his continued support of Team Go and for offering Shego this chance to reform and to prove the good she can do for this city.".

Jonathon Downe stepped forward. "Thank you, Hego." he said. "It is thanks to the good citizens of Go City like you that I have been able to do all that I have managed I could to stop crime and to make Go City the showplace that it is. In fact…"

Monique turned off the television set, frowning. "CTTM." she said, finally.

"Creepy to the max? You don't even know the half of it." said Ron.

Monique turned. Ron had just entered the apartment, busy helping hold Kim up. Monique had never seen Kim look so depressed; as soon as Ron stepped aside, Kim slumped on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Mommy?" cried Kasy and Sheki at once.

"Shhh… it's ok…" said Ron to the two little girls. "Mommy is… just having a rough time. But Uncle Ron and Aunt Monique are going to try to fix it."

Kasy nodded. "oh-kay…" she said.

Sheki gave Ron the most penetrating look he had ever received from a toddler. "Try hard?" she asked.

"Try my hardest. Pinky swear." said Ron, holding up one pinky.

Sheki held up an unsteady pinky and hooked it around Ron's. "Good." she said.

"Now, let's get you two to bed so that Monique, Mommy, and Uncle Ron can talk about this." said Ron, gathering Kasy and Sheki up in his arms.

"Wanna help." said Sheki, and Kasy nodded emphatically.

"I know you do." said Ron. "But it's late… you two need your sleep."

Kasy looked as if she was about to protest, but then she had to yawn. It had been a long day for the two girls… shopping with Monique and their mommies in the morning, then meeting their uncles in the afternoon… and both girls were tired.

Ron set the two girls in their crib/beds and made sure they had fallen asleep. When he came back, he found Monique and Kim both sitting on the floor. Kim had her arms around Monique and was sobbing. Kim just kept repeating "She's over me… she's over me…"

Monique frowned. "Girlfriend, believe me… I saw how you and Shego have been. She couldn't get over you in a year of Sundays."

"But… she said that…" said Kim.

"Bullshit." said Ron. Kim and Monique turned, both startled by Ron's uncharacteristic use of profanity. "Kim, I don't know what you thought you heard, but there's NO way what Shego was saying was what she wanted to say."

Ron set down, forming the third point of a triangle. He stared into Kim's eyes. "Kim… I've known Shego for a long time, as long as you have. First, as an enemy… then, as the person my best friend was in love with. And I'd be willing to swear by anything you want… that Shego is at LEAST as in love with you as you are with her.".

Kim stared into Ron's eyes. He stared back, willing with every fiber in his body for Kim to believe him. "But…" Kim said. "She said… she was over me…"

"No way anyone could get over you that fast." said Monique. "Something is definitely wrong."

"Wrong!" said Rufus, his head popping up from Ron's pants pocket.

"She… she sounded so convinced…" said Kim, part of her beginning to hope.

"Not to me." said Ron. "To me, she sounded just like you did when you were being mind controlled."

"No!" said Kim, crushing the spark of hope for fear that it would grow… and prove to be false. "No. Not Shego. She meant it…"

Kim rushed for her bedroom… the bedroom that she and Shego had just shared last night, the bed that just yesterday that had laid down together and… Kim couldn't hold it back any more, and burst into tears.

Ron slumped back, in temporary defeat. "I don't get it!" he complained. "Shego sounded so flat… even Rufus could tell. Right, Rufus?"

"Uh-huh…" agreed Rufus. "Flat."

Monique looked at the bedroom door in confusion. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't known Shego as long as you and Kim have, but I've never known Kim to be wrong about a person."

Ron nodded. "Right. And the Kim who went to the bank with me would have said that Shego and she were soul mates… joined by a love that would last a life time. "

"But now…" said Monique, gesturing at the door.

"One of those robbers sprayed Kim and the others with something when we showed up." said Ron. "It must have done something to Kim… I don't know what, and I don't know what happened to Shego…". Ron stood up. "But I know where to go to find out."

"Where are you going?" asked Monique.

"Go City Jail." said Ron. "I'll be back with answers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, kid." said the cop, looking down at Ron. "Yeah, we've got those three bank robbers here… but you can't go in and talk to them. They're being held in the holding cell until we get them processed. No visitors."

Ron frowned. "Criminals only?" he said.

The cop nodded. "That's right."

Ron picked up a paperweight off the cop's desk. "Well then…" Ron said.

Ron turned, then with all the force he could threw the paperweight at the door of the front of the jail building. The glass panel of the door cracked into a spider-web pattern, only the protective mesh keeping the glass fragments from hitting the floor. Ron turned to stare back at the shocked officer. "I guess you're going to have to arrest me." said Ron, coldly.

Several police officers rushed into the room, attracted by the sound.

"I don't know what you're planning, kid… " said the police officer. "But you better know what you're doing.". The officer looked up. "Take him to the holding cell. The charge is vandalism, destruction of government property, and theft of personal property."

"Theft?" said Ron.

"Yeah." growled the cop. "That was MY paperweight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arresting officer pushed Ron, still in his street clothes, into the cell with the three Goony Birds. Unlike Ron, they were dressed in bright orange prison jumpsuits, and their feather decked headbands had been confiscated.

"Hey…" said one of them. "Aren't you the kid from the bank."

"That's right." said Ron, a cold, dark smile on his lips. "And now I've got some questions."

"What makes you think we'll talk?" demanded the goon.

Ron looked at him. The goon was one of the ones holding a gun, not the guy with the spray tank who had seemed to be in charge. "I don't think you're going to talk." said Ron. "I think you're going to sleep."

Before the goon could react, Ron grabbed him and spun him around. A perfectly executed Monkey-Lash-Out palm strike to the base of the goon's neck had him slumped to the ground, unconscious. The second goon barely had time to gasp in surprise before Ron grabbed him and rolled, throwing the man upside down against one brick wall. The man's limp, unconscious body slumped to the ground.

The third goon, the one who had been in charge, backed up. The teenage boy, who had seemed to be a buffoon earlier, had proven to be a very dangerous opponent. The goon looked up to the corner of the cell where a security camera was. A pink, hairless rodent was standing on the camera's mounting bracket, holding the video cable the rodent had pulled from out of the camera.

"Now, YOU are going to answer my questions." said Ron. "And, since it'll probably be only a few minutes before someone notices that camera is offline, you're going to answer them fast. Or else you're going to be in a LOT of pain."

"I… I can't do that!" said the man. "If I do that… do you know what my boss will do to me?"

"Does it involve breaking every finger and toe in your body, and then making sure you wake up in a body cast?" said Ron.

"N-no, actually it's more like tickling with lots of feathers." admitted the goon.

"Well MY method involves the bone breaking." said Ron. The goon stared at Ron's face. It was obvious that the young man was extremely serious. "Now talk." commanded Ron.

Almost wetting his pants in fear, the larger man begin to babble.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Telling Times… Chapter 4 "Revelations and Relations."

A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by NoDrogs

Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. This work is not for profit. Sheki Go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible are my original characters and may be used, as long as credit is given to me. Sequel to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I Did at Kimmy's Graduation'.

"Hey, kid."

Ron woke up, startled by the gruff voice. He sat up to see a police officer at the door of the cell. "Your girlfriend's here to bail you out." the officer continued.

"She's not my girlfriend." said Ron, sitting up.

"I'm not a girl, or I'm not a friend?' said a warm, feminine voice behind the cop.

"Hey, Monique!" said Ron. "Sorry, I was expecting… I mean, I thought it's be KP."

"Kim's still in the dumps." said Monique, shaking her head. "So, you've been a bad boy… I had to pay to replace a police station window."

Ron shrugged. "Sorry… impulse."

The cop looked into the cell. The three Goony Birds were sitting/laying on the cold floor of the cell, apparently sleeping there despite the fact there were three empty bunks. "Care to explain what they're doing down there?" the cop said.

"Sleeping?" said Ron, doing his best to look like an amiable buffoon.

"And the twenty minute gap in security footage last night?" asked the man.

Ron shrugged. "Um, camera was sleeping also?"

The cop shook his head. The kid in front of him looked like he'd have trouble fighting his way out of a wet paper bag… but he'd obviously managed to take down three large, well muscled men without back up. However, the men were not seriously hurt, with no broken bones, and the cop doubted these goons would be making any complaints. "I called up some cops in Middleton and asked them about you." said the cop. He shook his head. "They might be right on the money about Kim Possible, but somehow I don't think they know the whole story about you."

Ron shrugged, embarrassed by the attention. To tell the truth, his powers of Monkey Kung-Fu were extremely erratic; however, when he (or Kim) needed them, the powers showed up. "Just lucky, I guess.' Ron said.

The cop shook his head. "Well… your g.. your female friend here paid for the window, and we're not going to press charges. Now, unless those guys are going to press charges saying you assaulted them…"

"Sir, if an eighteen year old, un-muscular sidekick…." said Ron, gesturing toward himself. "beet up you and two of your friends, would YOU admit it?"

The cop smiled. "Got a point there, kid. Just as long as you don't try to repeat your performance, I guess you're free to go."

"Got all I needed. And sorry about the window." said Ron.

………………..………………..………………..

"So, what did you get?" asked Monique.

"Answers." said Ron, briefly.

"Answers!" squeaked Rufus, poking up from where he had been hiding in Ron's pockets.

Ron smiled. "Fortunately, Rufus was able to sneak himself and my Kimmunicator into the cell."

"Good work." said Monique.

………………..………………..………………..

"Good work." said Mayor Jonathon G. Downe, in his private office. He turned to look at Hego. "Your methods are a bit extreme… my gods, using mind control on your own sister… but the results are clearly worth it."

"Thank you, fa… I mean, Thank you, sir. " said Hego. "I just want you and the city to be proud of us."

Jonathon Downe nodded. "Shego back on the team is a positive asset for Team Go and Go City. Shego, even as a free lance do-gooder, openly a lesbian…". Jonathon Downe shuddered. "Bad for all of Go City, and my chances of continuing as mayor of our fair city." Jonathon Downe looked down at the broad expanse of his desk. "Especially if the press and public found out about the full details of my relationship with… Team Go."

"Sir…" said Hego. "Perhaps now, with Team Go complete, it's time you announced the truth."

"I'd like to." said Mayor Downe. "Believe me, I want all the world to know… but Shego is still too much of a danger to my campaign."

Hego sighed. "Don't worry, sir… I understand."

Mayor Downe walked around his desk and placed a hand on one of Hego's broad shoulders. "I know you do… son."

………………..………………..………………..

Kim set in the middle of the apartment, her mouth open as she listened to the head goon's voice being played back on Ron's Kimmunicator.

"The boss told us to make a disturbance at the bank, then to let the customers go… we were supposed to spray you all when you guys came in. Boss managed to fool Hego into putting some sort of mind control thing 'round Shego's neck. The spray was supposed to make you all believe that Shego was acting of her own free will."

"And then?" said Ron's voice… even as a recording, there was a cold menace audible that Kim had never heard before… well, never heard when Ron was in his right mind, at least.

"Phase two… he's got same way to override Hego's control, going to get those neck things on ALL of Team Go, and make them do evil…"

Kim reached over and hit the stop button. "Ok." she said. "We've got to get to Team Go, tell them we know what their doing, and get them to take Shego's collar off BEFORE Phase Two starts. Monique, I need you to…"

"You better say you need me to come along." said Monique. "No WAY I'm staying behind to baby sit this time. Why should Ron have all the fun?"

"Wanna go!" said Kasy, from where she and Sheki had been listening in the corner. Sheki nodded in confirmation of her sister's words.

Kim frowned. "It might be dangerous…"

"Nah." said Ron. "We just play this and threaten to take it to the press, and Hego will fold like a house of cards in New Orleans during Hurricane Katrina. "

"All right." said Kim. "We don't have time to argue, since we don't know when Phase Two will go into effect."

Kim and Ron both put on a set of baby carrier harnesses, Ron having to readjust the straps since Shego had been the last one wearing it. Kasy and Sheki were then placed in the harnesses, against Kim and Ron's chests.

"Let's go." said Monique, the only one not wearing a harness.

………………..………………..………………..

"Guys!" said Hego eagerly, entering the Go Tower command sister. "Oh, and you too, sis… Great news! Dad's here to tell us how proud he is of us!"

"Big deal." muttered Mego. "If daddy dearest is that proud, why doesn't he admit that he's the father of Team Go."

"Now, Methuselah." said Jonathon Downe, entering the room. "You know how the public would look on that… the Mayor of Go City, related to Go City's greatest team of heroes? A clear conflict of interest."

"Dad!" cried Wego-A and Wego-B, rushing over to hug Mayor Downe.

"Hi there, Webster and Winchester!" said Jonathon, hugging the two twins. He looked up at Shego. "What, no hug for your dear old father?"

'If you REALY cared about us, you wouldn't have sent us into hiding after the meteor hit' thought Shego, trapped inside her own mind by the collar.

"Now, Shego, no need to be shy." said Hego. "Go over and hug father."

Robotically, Shego's body moved over and wrapped her arms around Jonathon. Suddenly, realizing she was alone with her family, a second set of instructions kicked in. Before Shego realized what she was doing, she sent a pulse of plasma into the base of her father's neck, driving him unconscious.

She stepped back, her hands pointing at Hego.

"What… STOP, sister!" demanded Hego.

Much to Shego's surprise, Hego's command had no effect on her. Instead, she unleashed a powerful blast of plasma right at Hego. A blast powerful enough to kill most people or knock down a wall, but just enough to knock the super-strong member of Team Go unconscious.

"Run!" yelled Mego, beginning to shrink down.

The Wegos used their power also, franticly duplicating in hope one of them would escape. Alas, Shego turned and blasted them with plasma bolts faster then they could replicate. At last sixteen Wegos were laying on the ground, stunned. Their bodies began to re-merge. Shego turned, searching for the last brother.

Mego, Methuselah Go Downe, had managed to wriggle his shrunken body under the door. As Shego walked out, he franticly hid behind a potted plant. So, he saw… and heard… as Shego began to speak to apparently empty air.

"Phase two almost completed. Mayor Downe, Hego, and the Wegos have been captured." Shego said, in her mindless monotone. "Mego is temporarily at large."

Shego paused, her head cocked as if listening to some voice that the hidden Mego couldn't hear.

"Understood." said Shego. "I will obey."

Shego turned and reentered the conference room. Mego watched, silently and fearfully, as Shego carried first Hego, then Jonathon Down, and then finally both Wegos, up to where the Go Jet was stored. Mego tried to think of something he could do, but knew that he was no match for his sister in hand-to-hand combat, with or without their powers. As for contacting the police… well, Shego had proven often enough in her career as a criminal that the police were unable to stop her. Mego decided his only hope was to wait for Shego to leave and contact Kim Possible. And then pray that, somehow, Kim Possible could stop the woman she loved.

………………..………………..………………..

Kim pressed the doorbell at the entrance of Go Tower, waiting impatiently. The camera jerked and turned to look at Kim, Kasy, Sheki, Ron, and Monique. The doors then opened.

Kim shoved the doors further apart and marched in. She saw a very relieved looking Mego climbing down the stairs. "Thank goodness you're here…" said Mego.

"WHERE'S HEGO?" demanded Kim, interrupting Mego.

Mego gulped. "I.. I don't know. Shego just knocked them unconscious and took them away in the Go Jet…"

"Sounds like Phase Two." said Monique.

Kim frowned. She marched over to Mego and grabbed his purple shirt, pulling him close. "Did you know about Shego being mind controlled?"

Mego franticly shook his head. "Is that what it was?" he said. "Look, all the Wegos and I knew was that Shego was suddenly acting strange and obeying Hego… well, obeying him for a while. Hego said he'd explain later, and that it was all for Shego's best interests…"

Kim growled. "For HEGO'S best interests, more like."

"Well, whatever Hego did backfired on him." said Mego. "Shego just stun-blasted him, da… Mayor Downe, and all the Wegos. I was able to hide."

"The mayor also?" said Ron. "The goons didn't mention him…"

"Rules for villains, #93." said Kim. "Never tell your goons all the details of your plans."

"How many of these rules are there?" asked Ron plantively.

Kim ignored him. "You said Shego put them in the Go Jet… is there any way to find out where it is?"

Mego nodded. "Yeah, we've got tracking built into the Go Jet."

"Oooh, high-tech monitoring stuff!" said Ron.

"No, just Low-Jack." said Mego.

"All right." said Kim. "Let's get started tracing the plane down…"

………………..………………..………………..

Meanwhile, in a secret cave in the cliffs overlooking stately Stop Manor…

"Ah, Mayor Down, I see you are awake." cackled Aviarius.

Mayor Downe looked around. He was in some sort of large cave, the floor and walls covered in brown branches woven together to look like a nest. He was sitting in a metal chair, with straps holding him down.

"What's the big idea, you bird-brained buffoon?" demanded Mayor Downe.

"Ah… patience." said Aviarius. "I just thought I let you know that I know have ALL your children wearing my little collars."

Aviarius gestured. One of the Goony Birds who had NOT participated in the bank raid pulled back a curtain, to reveal Hego, Shego, and two Wegos standing blankly against the wall. All four of them were wearing shiny metal Neural Inhibitor / Control Emulator collars.

"Soon…" said Aviarius, "I shall unleash them against your city."

"What madness is this?" demanded Downe. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, Mayor.." said Aviarius.

"Sir!" said a Goony Bird at a control panel.

"What is it?" demanded Aviarius. "I was just getting to the good part of me revealing my fiendish plans."

"There's a plane approaching." reported the goon.

………………………………...

"Thanks for the ride." said Kim.

"Anything for you and your two friends." said the pilot. "After what you did for me and the boys back on the testing range…"

"Oh, anyone could have managed to hot glue gun the wing back on a X-9000 rocket plane while it was traveling super sonic." said Kim. She forced herself to smile, wishing the pilot would just shut up so she could focus on finding Shego.

"Are you sure it was a good idea leaving Mego behind to watch the kids?" asked Monique.

"Positive." said Kim. "If Aviarius needs the complete Team Go set for his plans, we don't want Mego anywhere near him. And Kasy and Sheki are far too young to be taken along on a mission. They need to be at least sixteen before they can come along and save the world."

"Actually, KP, didn't you start at…" said Ron.

"Shut up." said Kim, fastening a helmet on. "Ready to go?"

"Ready, Kim!" confirmed Ron, already wearing his helmet and having his parachute on. Rufus strapped his mini-helmet on.

"I don't know if I can handle sky diving…" said Monique.

"It's easy!" said Kim. "Just count to five and pull the cord."

"We're over the area where the Go Jet landed." said the pilot. "Good luck!"

"Right!" said Kim, jumping out of what was a perfectly good aircraft.

"Booyah!" said Ron, following her.

"TTB… " muttered Monique, and jumped out also. "Time to bail!"

………………………………...

Kim, Ron, and Monique landed within seconds of each other.

"Great job on your parachute landing!" congratulated Ron, helping Monique up and out of her parachute harness.

"Yeah, you did a lot better then Ron on his first landing." said Kim. "You managed to keep your pants on."

"Hey, that was the tree's fault." said Ron.

"Anyway, we need to go stealth mode." said Kim. "We don't want Aviarius to know we're coming."

"Quiet!" agreed Rufus, from his place in one of Ron's pockets.

Kim, Ron, and Monique moved toward the cliffs, not noticing the metal-eyed bird partially hidden in the trees above them.

………………………………...

Aviarius pulled out a microphone. "Team Bird-Go! Go out and stop those meddlesome kids and their mole rat from coming here!"

Hego, Shego, and the Mego twins obediently marched out of the Bird-Cave.

………………………………...

"Remember." said Kim, softly. "We need to sneak in and try to rescue Mayor Downe and Team Go…"

"Stop right there, Possible."

Kim looked up when she heard the familiar voice. Shego was standing on a rock outcropping, her hands glowing bright green.

"Scatter!" yelled Kim, doing a shoulder roll. The move got her out of the way of the first two plasma blasts Shego threw at her, and gave time for Kim to get to cover.

Hego, in the mean while, was charging from the underbrush straight at Ron. Ron ran and then made a terror-fueled leap toward some branches. Moving with monkey like agility… a comparison that would have given Ron the heebee jeebies if anyone had pointed it out to him… Ron was soon halfway up the tree he had selected.

Monique, in the mean time, was trying to fight off six Wegos. While they were untrained fighters, their ability to act in perfect coordination with each other was making it a difficult challenge.

Kim rushed over to help Monique, dodging the plasma bolts Shego was throwing. "We have to retreat!" said Monique. Kim looked up at Shego, her heart yearning to somehow free her lover right this moment, and knew that Monique was right.

"I'll be back for you…" said Kim, promising as she looked at the green-and-black clad woman.

"A little help here?" begged Ron, halfway up the tree. Instead of climbing, Hego had wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree and was now working to lift the tree out of the ground.

Monique and Kim ran toward Hego, kicking and punching him. Distracted, Hego dropped the tree…

"WHOOOAH!" screamed Ron as the tree fell over, toward Shego… fortunately, Ron was able to cling to the top side, so he wasn't crushed. Shego, not having any orders about avoiding falling trees, was knocked down by several of the branches.

"RUN!" ordered Kim, leading the way.

Ron and Monique followed. Hego stared after them… the orders had said to stop them from coming to the Bird Cave, and the three were clearly going the other way. He turned and went to check on his fallen siblings.

………………………………...

"Wade." said Kim, into the Kimmunicator. "Team Go… most of it… is now being mind controlled, including Shego. You need to find some way I can go head to head with them."

"Already on it." said Wade. "There's a scientist who's been working on a secret project to try to duplicate Team Go's powers using technology. He's someone who owes you a favor… and his lab is right in Go City."

Kim looked around. Ron, Monique, Kasy, Sheki, and Mego looked back at her. "All right, Wade." said Kim. "Where is he?"

"Stop Labs." said Wade, then proceeded to give Kim directions.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Telling Times… Chapter 5 "Of Allen Wrenches and Rings."

A Kim Possible Fan Fiction by NoDrogs

Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. This work is not for profit. Sheki Go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible are my original characters and may be used, as long as credit is given to me. Sequel to 'A Small Possibility' and 'What I Did at Kimmy's Graduation'.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" said Dr. Erol Atad. He pushed his glasses back up his rather long nose and came forward, awkwardly shaking Kim's hand.

"Dr. Atad!" said Kim. "No longer working for the government?"

"Oh, well.." said Dr. Atad, shrugging. "After the troubles I had there with… um, you know… I quit and decided to come into the private sector . Much more restful."

"What did you do for the government?" asked Monique.

"Me?" said Dr. Atad. "I studied al…. Allen wrenches. Um, yes, Allen wrenches. And Kim helped me with one."

"What type of help did you need with an Allen wrench?" asked Monique, confused.

"They weren't allen wrenches." said Ron. "They were Ali…"

Kim covered Ron's mouth quickly. "Classified, remember Ron?" growled Kim.

Ron nodded and Kim removed her hand.

"Um, they were really BIG allen wrenches." said Ron.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, right."

"Anyway." said Dr. Atad. "Stop Labs hired me to work on a project for them. Aparently, Mr. Stop was worried that if one member of Team Go good go evil, all of them could."

"Um, Sego is good again." said Kim. "At least, before she became mind controlled."

"Oh, she did?" said Dr. Atad, blinking in surprise. "I didn't know. As you can imagine, they don't let us out often."

"Anyway." said Kim. "You said you had something to handle them?"

Dr. Atad led them over to a work bench, where several items were covered up. "Yes… we've been working on artificially duplicating each of the Team Go powers. What I have here are the prototypes… the finished units, which form one suit, are currently in the possession of Mr. Stop."

"So, what do you have?" asked Kim.

"Well, first…" said Dr. Atad, flipping over one sheet to reveal a thickly padded, blue body suit. "We have a muscle suit. This uses synthetic muscle fibers to augment the wearer's strength to match that of Hego himself."

"Coolness!" said Ron. "And one heck of a way to impress the ladies."

"Next, we have Shego's plasma blasting powers." said Dr. Atad. "We haven't been able to duplicate her versatility with her powers, but we've managed to find a way to at least match her raw power.". Dr. Atad lifted a sheet, revealing a green backpack and two gloves, cables connecting the gloves to the backpack. "You only have a limited number of shots with this, but you can throw a blast powerful enough to knock down a brick wall or melt a safe. At lower power levels, you can knock a person unconscious or paralyze him."

"Good work." said Kim, eyeing the plasma pack.

"For Wego's powers, I'm afraid this belt is the best we've been able to do." said Dr. Atad. He picked a belt from the table and fastened it around his waist. Dr. Atad pressed the buckle on the belt, and suddenly six more Dr. Atad's appeared. "The belt uses holographic projectors. While the images can't fight or touch anything, they can confuse an opponent." said Dr. Atad, and then removing the belt.

"Hey, what about my powers?" said Mego.

"Oh, yes, your powers of dramatically lowering your mass and amount of occupied physical space." said Dr. Atad. He lifted the last sheet to reveal… a small, radio controlled robotic figure.

"That's it?" said Mego.

"Well, um…" said Dr. Atad. "Actually, I had no idea how I could make someone shrink. But the robot can go around and look for stuff, and watch this…"

Dr. Atad pushed a button. The little robot lifted one hand, wielding a toy blaster, and began making sound effects. "Really neat, right?" he said.

Mego groaned.

"Ok…" said Kim. "I've got a plan. Dr. Atad, we need to borrow this stuff. And I need you to do one more thing for me…"

"Anything." said Dr. Atad. "It's the least I can do after you saved the world from those invading ali…. allen wrenches."

………………………………...

Dr. Atad cleared his throat, looking at the two newest inhabitants of his lab. "Um, so, do you two girls like science?"

Sheki nodded. Kasy just pouted, upset that mommy wasn't taking them along.

"Maybe you two would like to see this new invention I'm working on…" said Dr. Atad. "I call it Tornado in a can…"

………………………………...

"Now then, my evil plan." said Aviarius. "You've head the old saying, 'A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush?'."

"Yes." admitted the restrained Mayor Downe.

"Well, my latest plan has nothing to do with birds!" cackled Aviarius. "Instead, I'm planning on the old maxim, 'If you can't beat them, join them'!. Month ago, I thought what I wanted was Team Go's powers!"

"What do you want now?" said Mayor Downe, convinced that he was in the grasps of a madman. If he and his family couldn't find to escape this evil fiend's control, Mayor Downe was convinced this would seriously effect his chances for reelection.

"To be a hero!" snapped Aviarius. "To be respected! I present to you, Mayor Downe, the one hero who can stop Team Go… Igo!"

Aviarius pulled a sheet off, to reveal a multi-colored suit of metallic armor. The helmet, complete with a one-way mirrored visor, was shiny gold with 'IGO' stamped clearly over the forehead. The breastplate of the suit was a bright blue, with gold sleeves leading to a pair of green gauntlets. A bright red belt was fastened above the blue legging and gold boots. And, clipped to the belt, was what appeared to be a small purple doll in the shape of the IGO suit.

"An empty suit?" demanded Mayor Downe.

"No! Me wearing the empty suit!" snapped Aviarius. "You will tell people that you have hired me… I mean, Igo, to be the new hero of Go City! I will finally have the respect I deserve!"

"What about the birds?" asked Mayor Downe.

"Birds schmirds!" said Aviarius, waving a hand dismissively. "Birds are so twentieth century."

Mayor Downe considered it. "Hmmm… and you'd only work for me, right? Not Mayoral Candidate Hans Upp?"

………………………………...

Kim Possible, wearing the plasma pack, led the way through the lush, overgrown backyard of stately Stop Manor. Ron, wearing the blue super-strength suit, followed behind.

"Why do I just get the Holo-belt?" complained Monique.

"Hey, at least YOU got something." said Mego. "I'm just stuck with my shrinking powers. Do I get any of the high-tech toys? Oh no, not Mego. Mego can be replaced with a little robot with a light-up toy gun!" he continued bitterly.

"We're on a serious mission here!" snapped Kim. "We can have a pity party for you AFTER we rescue the mayor, Shego, and Team Go!"

"Ready for a rematch?" said Hego, suddenly appearing from a hidden tunnel. Shego and the Wegos followed him.

"We're ready." said Kim. "Rufus, Mego! Remember the plan!"

"Right!" squeaked Rufus, jumping out of Kim's pocket (Ron's super strength suit, unfortunately, didn't have any pockets) and heading to where Mego was standing.

"Right!" said Mego, quickly shrinking down to match Rufus's size.

Hego rushed straight at Kim. Kim placed her hands on Hego's shoulder and flipped herself over Hego, using a blast of plasma from the pack to increase the lift she got from the flip.

"Oh yeah, time for the Stoppable Stoppage!" crowed Ron, and leapt to grapple with the mind controlled Hego.

Monique hit the activator control on the belt, immediately appearing to become seven different Moniques.

Shego threw two plasma bolts at the ground, aiming for the shrunken Mego and Rufus. Both Mego and Rufus, having had previous experiences with Shego's plasma attacks, were able to dodge the blasts.

Kim snapped her fingers, causing the green gloves she was wearing to ignite with plasma flames. She then leapt at Shego, her eyes focused on the metal collar around Shego's neck. Shego saw her and lifted her own fire-covered hands, grabbing Kim by the wrists. The two women fell over and begin rolling on the muddy ground, their struggling bodies pressing against each other. Jagged rocks cut Kim's mid-riff bearing t-shirt and pants, as protruding branches ripped at Shego's green and black body suit.

Monique moved and dodged through the tress, the holo-Moniques weaving also though the dense foliage. Six different Wegos were trying to keep up; so far, however, every time they had attacked it had turned out to be a hologram instead of the real deal. Monique knew, however, that sooner or later one of the Wegos would get lucky… "Come on, Rufus and Mego…" she muttered to herself.

………………………………...

In his control room, Aviarius watched avidly as Shego and Kim wrestled in the mud. Trickles of plasma would occasionally leak from their hands, providing a sparkling light effect that would outline both women's well shaped, athletic bodies.

"You know, this reminds me of when I first saw Shego's mother…" commented Mayor Downe, from his restraint chair. "Got any popcorn?"

So intent was Aviarius and his goons on watching the two girls mud wrestling, he didn't notice two small figures crawling in through the tunnel the mind controlled Team Go had used.

"Alley-oop!" cried Mego, grabbing one of Aviarius's feet and rapidly expanding to his full height. Aviarius fell to the ground, as Mego lifted Aviarius's foot high in the air. Rufus scrambled onto Aviarius's body and grabbed the microphone from Aviarius's belt.

"Hey! Stop! That's mine!" sputtered Aviarius. Aviarius reached out for the microphone the naked mole rat was holding.

"Oh no you don't!" muttered Mego. He leaned down and, with all the strength in his wire body, drove an uppercut into Aviarius's face. The older super-villain collapsed into momentary unconsciousness.

"Good work, Methuselah!" cried Mayor Downe.

"Yeah!" said Mego, realizing what had just happened. "Hey! I just saved the day! Me, Mego! All by myself!"

Rufus ignored the conversation overhead, instead chittering as clearly as he could into the microphone, "Stop fighting! Come 'ere!"

………………………………...

Shego had just managed to pin Kim to the ground, her right hand holding Kim's two gloved hands above Kim's head. Shego's left hand, glowing with green energy, was pulled back, about to smash into Kim's face. Kim whimpered helplessly as the fist started to move forward… and then suddenly halted.

Monique gasped in surprise as one of the Wego's finally managed to tackle the real Monique… and then hold still.

And Ron Stoppable, who had just managed to get Hego in a move that Ron had seen Steal Toe use in a fight against Pain King, was suddenly thrown free as Hego stood upright.

The four mind controlled Team Go members turned and marched down the tunnel. Kim, Monique, and Ron quickly followed them.

………………………………...

"Now, you bird freak!" growled Mego, "Which one of these buttons frees my da…"

"A-hem!" said Mayor Downe loudly.

"I mean… which one frees Mayor Downe, and shuts off the mind control collars?." said Mego, correcting himself.

"Goony birds! Attack him!" demanded Avarius.

"Um, sir…" said one of the goons. "Rules for villains, #58... Once a super hero has captured your boss, it is time to either surrender or escape.".

The other goons nodded, and then began fleeing the Bird Cave through via exits.

Avarius screamed after them. "You idiots! You bird-brained simpletons! You feather-headed nincompoops! Don't you know they're more like guidelines?"

Mego shook the villain. "Tell me, now… or I'll cover you in bird seed and throw you in the middle of central park!"

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" said Avarius, even as Shego, Hego, Wego-A and B, Kim, Ron, and Monique entered the lair. Avarius quickly told them which controls to push.

"Ah, free at last." said Mayor Downe, standing upright.

"Free!" cheered the Wegos.

Hego, however, was backing up rapidly. "Now, sis, I can explain…"

"Don't sis me!" growled Shego, angrily stalking toward Hego. "NOBODY mind controls me and gets away with it…"

"I was just a pawn in Avarius's hands!" claimed Hego. "It was for your own good!"

Shego punched Hego in the jaw, knocking him back against a stone wall. "THAT is for mind controlling me." growled Shego. She then shifted her balance, standing on one foot. "And THIS is for making Kim cry…"

Mayor Down, Avarius, Ron, Mego, and both Wegos winced in sympathetic pain as they witnessed Shego deliver a powerful kick to Hego's crotch, the kick actually lifting the bulky leader of Team Go into the air.

Hego fell to his knees, clutching his painfully throbbing portion of anatomy. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Shego turned and held out her arms. Eagerly, Kim ran into them and they embraced passionately, not caring that they had been fighting only moments ago and that both were now splattered with mud. Shego nuzzled Kim's hair. "Someone got a new toy…" Shego murmured, referring to the plasma pack. "Where's the twins?"

"Safe…" said Kim. "Let's go."

Shego, reluctantly, pulled back. "Just a moment… um, Kim, I need a moment in private with Mayor Downe… to explain some things."

"Oh, I quite understood you were being mind controlled by that evil Avarius…" said Mayor Downe.

Shego shook her head. "OTHER things.".

Kim frowned. Shego looked at Kim. "Trust me… this will just take a minute. But it really has to be private… it involves Go City. Go try to catch some of Avarius's thugs."

Kim nodded and led the way out of the cave, followed by Ron, Monique, and Rufus.

"You guys also." said Shego. Mego and the Wegos exited also.

"Not you." growled Shego, as Hego tried to hobble after them.

Mayor Downe cleared his throat. "Er… I want to thank you for not revealing your connection with me to…" he started to say.

Shego whirled to face him. "I didn't do that for YOU, father…" Shego said, her voice ice cold. "I did that for ME. It's bad enough that I'm related to a man who would mind control me just because he wanted us to be a family again. You wanted me mind controlled just so you could keep winning your stupid elections! You don't want to admit to being related to me? Fine! I don't want to EVER admit to being related to you! As far as I'm concerned, any connection we have is finished. And when Kim and I get married… and we WILL get married… I'm going to take the name of Possible. I'm never going to be Downe again!"

Shego marched out of the cave, ignoring Mayor Downe's pleading cry of "Sheila…".

"And that's another thing ." grumbled Shego to herself. "What type of man names his daughter 'Sheila Go Downe'?"

………………………………...

"It's all right, father…" said Hego, in the bird cave. His voice was still high pitched from pain. "Me and my brothers will still be Go City's super heroes, even without Shego."

Mayor Downe looked at where the Igo suit stood waiting, empty and vacant.

"Perhaps…" he said, considering. "It's time I took a more fatherly role with Team Go."

Already, he could picture the campaign posters. "Captain Igo wants YOU to vote for Jonathon Downe…"

………………………………...

"Hi, Boss!" said Goony Bird #1 as Avarius was pushed into the holding cell.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Avarius. "You told them everything! When we get out of this, it's the feather duster for all of you!."

………………………………...

Shego smiled down at her lap, where little Sheki had curled up and fallen asleep. Sitting next to her, in the airplane, little Kasy had fallen asleep in Kim's lap. The little girl's hair, the exact same color as Kim's, was spread out on the seat divider between Kim and Shego.

"So… I told your parents, and you told my brothers." said Shego. "Is there anyone else we need to tell about us?"

Kim considered. "Well, there's Dr. Drakken…"

"Pass." said Shego, firmly. "Even if he could get a temporary parole, I wouldn't want him at the wedding."

"Well, he IS kind of how we met and all." said Kim. She looked down. "And, thanks to him, we have Sheki and Kasy."

"True." admitted Shego.

"And…" said Kim. "There is Nana Possible… my grandmother."

"Oh yeah…" said Shego, remembering Nana from when one of Dr. Drakken's world-conquering plans had let to Nana being a member in Drakken's mind controlled army of senior citizens. "So, you want to tell her, or should I?"

"You." said Kim, firmly. "So, when you called my parents, did you make sure they would be waiting for us at the airport?"

"Oh yeah." said Shego. "I made sure."

………………………………...

"I still can't believe they made me give back the super strong suit." said Ron.

"Hey, I gave up the holo-belt." said Monique. "I would have thought all these years with my girl Kim would have taught you that you don't need super powers. You can be super without super powers, you know."

"I know." said Ron. "Still… it was nice while it lasted."

"Come on, there's no way we could have kept the suit and belt charged up." said Monique. "Just be glad you have what you have."

"What do I have?" asked Ron, looking at her.

Monique looked at Ron intently. They had been friends for a long time… and the boy was definitely maturing. One thing this trip had shown Monique was the fact that Ron was a lot more then just a buffoon, and that he'd do anything for those he cared about. "Me." said Monique, decisively, and bent forward to give the surprised… but pleased… Ron a firm kiss on the mouth.

………………………………...

Shego and Kim, carrying their daughters, debarked from the plane. Ron and Monique, carrying the carry-on luggage for both themselves and for Shego and Kim, followed.

Sure enough, Dr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were in the airport lobby, along with the tweebs (Tim and Jim Possible).

"Here, let me hold them…" said Mrs. Dr. Possible, reaching for both Kasy and Sheki. Shego waited until Mrs. Dr. Possible was holding both girls, then pulled Kim into the middle of the lobby.

Kim blinked in confusion, then gasped as Shego kneeled down. Shego looked up, deep into Kim's green eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Possible… will you marry me?" asked Shego. She reached a hand into her green jacket and pulled out a ring box, opening it.

Inside the box was a gold ring, with a glittering diamond. Nestled against the diamond on one side was a tiny emerald glistened… on the other side, a similarly sized bright red ruby.

Kim stared at the ring, then looked at where her parents were standing. Her father nodded, silently telling Kim that she and Shego had his blessing.

"Yes!" cried Kim, and then she knelt also to wrap her arms around Shego. "Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

………………………………...

A blonde haired woman, wearing a dark pair of sunglasses and a high-collared coat, watched the scene with a angry frown. She marched over to a telephone booth and quickly placed a call. "Drakken poo?" she said. "Your latest plan to get back at Kim Possible and Shego is officially a failure!"

_Well, hoped you enjoyed reading 'Telling Times'. In case you didn't guess, Dr. Erol Atad is a reference to the actor who played both Data and Lore in the Star Trek Next Generation series and who also played a scientist in ID4.Who is this blonde woman? Well, if you can't guess, you'll just have to wait for the next story. Feed back always appreciated… especially let me know if you think Kim should keep the Plasma-Pack or not._


End file.
